


Pale Jester’s descent

by Meatbunattack



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: A bunch in the fandom got together, Had a prompt and wrote this from it, It Was So Much Fun, Pale Jester AU, Start of telephone chain, it's all for funs, look out for Chipper on tumblr to see it all, this is part 1 of the chain, this was such a blast, to make a chain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatbunattack/pseuds/Meatbunattack
Summary: The woman’s eyes towards him. They were a deep blue, the most beautiful blue he had ever seen. Now that he was noticed, he stepped further into the room with that glowing charm still clutched in his claw. Letting out a sound similar to a giggle, he bowed low towards her with two of his arms spread out behind him while the other two rested on his chest.“Greetings! Terribly sorry to disturb you. haha. It seems I have completely forgotten the reason I even came here. May I know your name, my lady?"(I wrote this piece based off a prompt, the start of a telephone chain for Hollow Knight AU Pale Jester. An AU where Pale King becomes part of the Grimm troupe and loses all of his memories from it.)
Relationships: The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Pale Jester’s descent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChipperSmol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipperSmol/gifts).



> The prompt I based this story off of was:  
> PJ descends into Hallownest to find the mysterious pull of his king soul charm (White Lady)

They had been called to this old, forgotten kingdom when a flame was lit. The troupe had yet to meet their summoner but they would arrive in due time, they could feel how the summoner scurried down below among the caverns. Until then, the troupe would remain at the surface and provide entertainment for those who wished to visit the troupe during their performance nights.

Pale Jester, one who created the props for the show, stood in his workshop that had been provided to him by Master Grimm. Very generous of the Master to entrust the Jester with his own space.

This place, this kingdom of Hallownest. It made something uneasy stir in the Wyrm’s chest.

As he tried to focus on his work, he continued to get fleeting images on what he imagined the kingdom below to be like. It was in ruins, of course since they were called, but he could imagine buildings that reached far up into the sky, roads that stretched far and wide, a network of tunnels. 

Whenever he thought of the name of the kingdom, another vivid imagery entered his mind. It was like the name of the kingdom brought out a sense of adventure that he never believed he would’ve been capable of. He wanted to see what was down below, how glorious of a kingdom it could’ve been in its prime.

It felt like he had heard of the name, and that must surely mean that it was once a great enough kingdom for the name to spread far and wide! 

Despite his curiosity there was still something in him that made him stay in his workshop for the day.

At least, most of the day. For when he noticed how many deadly contraptions he had created rather than the simple set he had hoped to create, he knew that his mind had been taken by the prospect of exploring this kingdom. These were too dangerous to use in a proper performance, unless the person who performed had experienced the Jester’s ire enough to experience such. He would need to dismantle them later.

For now, he grabbed his coat that hung on the wall and put it over his shoulders as he walked out. If this Hallownest kingdom were to occupy his mind enough to distract him from his work, then he would need to take a small peak at the kingdom. Enough to satisfy his curiosity!

 _His gut twisted uneasily as he walked towards the exit_.

He stopped briefly as he passed Brumm, who was ever so faithfully playing his accordion to fill the air with music, and gave him a cheerful wave.

“I will be out on a walk, it won’t take too long I’m sure.”

Brumm stared at Jester while he continued to play his instrument. He was about to say something, but before the quiet man could do so, Jester had already walked past him towards the exit of their tent.

_The white charm in his pocket pulsed briefly._

Jester walked confidently through the town of Dirtmouth towards the well that would lead into the large kingdom down below. Of course, he could take the stagways that had opened but he would rather walk on foot. He gave an extravagant bow towards Elder bug as he passed, simply to be polite of course. He knew other bugs found the Grimm troupe unnerving so Jester wished to display they weren’t as bad as they might believe.

A polite gesture could go a long way, and it was his job to bring people towards their troupe for performance nights. Perhaps Elder bug would decide to join in seeing their performance from such a simple gesture! If that was possible then he would, of course, bow to anyone he came across.

The caverns below were… different than what he expected. He expected to see rows of cultivation or houses, signs of life at least. But this, this was a desolate road. A road that stretched as far as he could see in the darkness below to both the left and right.

Perhaps the road would lead to something more extravagant. So he turned left and hummed softly as he walked along the path. If he had brought his trusty spire with him perhaps he could’ve practiced his performance as he walked. Alas, he forgot to bring it in his haste to venture down. 

But no matter, he could still amuse himself by watching his surroundings with one pair of his arms clasped behind his back while the other pair was used to closer examine the few curiosities he came across. At least within that area. It all became a lot more interesting when he ended up by a shaft with platforms that were held aloft by metal wires. 

He easily conjured a small red dagger to pierce the small bug that wished to attack him. A vengefly he believed it was called. Details didn’t matter for there was a certain doorway that peaked his interest in this shaft. An opening that had vines growing out from its entrance.

 _The charm in his pocket pulsed once more_.

Seeing the green foliage as he entered this new air brought him a sense of nostalgia. What for? Well he certainly had no clue! But it was enjoyable nonetheless to walk through this green landscape with no destination in mind. Simply letting his feet take him wherever they wanted to go. 

He traversed downward through the green landscape and came upon strange moss creatures. All of them plagued by this orange disease his Master Grimm had told them all of. It was an easy task for Jester to dispose of them if they came in his way, they were all just small fry and he wished to enjoy his walk. This was the most interesting area he had come upon so far and he was eager to see what else there was.

Blooming flowers, thorns, bushes, no matter the greenery Jester immensely enjoyed walking amongst them as he hummed a happy tune to himself. It all felt really calming, he had never been around nature before. At least as far as he could remember. Which truthfully wasn’t much! But that hardly matters, what does matter is how much he was enjoying his walk. Yes, he certainly was.

_The charm visibly glows in his pocket._

_No no not_ **_now_ **.

Jester let out a soft laugh as he rode on the mindless spiked bugs that traversed back and forth across the sea of acid. It was very handy to have such bugs who just went back and forth back and forth! With no other goal in life than to travel back and forth. It was easy to shift around the spikes on their backs and traverse from bug to bug to get across. He even struck a pose! These creatures might be useful for their performances, yes, certainly. Perhaps he should tell Master Grimm about them once he returns.

Despite being mindless, Jester still gave the bugs a bow of thanks for bringing him across and he continued on his way with a wide smile.

 _Too wide. Too wide. Calm down calm down calm_ **_down_ **.

His surroundings had now changed. There were more solid structures than there were greenery and soil alone. A nice change of pace. Why, he had gotten tired of the uneven paths! Even though the metal platforms fell under his weight he was quick enough on his feet to jump onto the next one. The bugs in his path were just as weak as the other ones from prior, one knife and they fell from the sky. 

It was laughable how weak they were! Laughable! Why did the Troupe Master even warn him from traversing down here? They were all feeble and weak, nothing he wouldn’t be able to handle on his own. Why, he was doing perfectly fine! It was a simple, comfortable walk for him, really. 

_When did he start running? Why was he running?_

_Where was he running_ **_to_ **?

Then came a difficult predicament. A barricade stood in his path that he hadn’t seen before, a wall of pure black energy. After observing the contraption for a while-

_His hands were shaking. Where was he going?_

Before he found a hidden switch and quickly pressed it to turn off the wall of void that stood in his way. He stood up and stepped through, no he wasn’t _rushing_ , why would he do such? No, this was simply because he was excited to see whatever could lie before him. Surely.

Surely that was it.

He jumped from platform to platform and climbed up down up past thorns- 

_They caught on his cloak and made rips in his clothing a few times. He needed to get there he needed to_ **_get there_ ** _._

and gracefully landed at the very top of this thorn maze with a pose befitting one of the troupe. That was when he allowed himself a brief pause, chest heaving-

_Why was he breathing so hard, he didn’t run that fast did he?_

from excitement as he looked at the room he now stood in. Glass lined all walls and it allowed the beautiful greenery to be seen from inside this building. It was a beautiful sight, truly. Truly! 

But he couldn't stay and admire it forever, no, he had places to be! New sights to see. A whole kingdom to explore and this was only his first location!

…

He slowly took out the charm that had been glowing in his pocket for a long while. His hands were trembling as he stared at it, he felt a sharp pain in his chest but he couldn’t understand _why_.

He clutched it tightly in his hand and walked forward, down the hall with his back straight and faced forward. He could not shame the troupe by looking like a grub scrambling in panic. No! For he was the Pale Jester, whatever laid before him, wherever he wished to go, he would not make himself seem as if he was desperate to see it. That would be more like Divine! Not Jester, surely.

He stopped briefly as he saw a large circular structure. Almost like an egg with beautiful roots that sprouted out from it.

_Roots. Roots. My. My… My…_

Before he could properly prepare himself he had already entered the hole that led deeper into the egg. Surely it was out of excitement, yes. Surely. He wasn’t eager to see whatever it was. No, why would he be eager to see something he didn’t _know_ what it _was_ or why he was even _there_ or what he had come _running_ to _see_.

But no. 

His chest hurt as if his whole being had shattered once he laid eyes on the being before him. His body _ached_ and his limbs _trembled_.

This being, this-... Her roots spread out into the roof above her and into the ground below. Her body had cloth around her, cloth that Jester could immediately tell was a seal. 

And it. Hurt.

Like any time he hurt for no reason, Jester started to chuckle softly, which brought the woman’s eyes towards him. They were a deep blue, the most beautiful blue he had ever seen. Now that he was noticed, he stepped further into the room with that glowing charm still clutched in his claw. Still letting out a sound similar to a giggle, he bowed low towards her with two of his arms spread out behind him while the other two rested on his chest. 

He was shaking. He was shaking so badly the clacks of his shell echoed throughout the room. And his voice had a similar wavering to it as he spoke to the being before him. The woman before him. The _most beautiful and wonderful and generous and loving and-_

“Greetings! Terribly sorry to disturb you. haha. It seems I have completely forgotten the reason I even came here. May I know your name, my lady? It would be an honour to know the name o-of someone who holds such beauty.”

The woman kept quiet for a few brief seconds. And when she spoke, something broke inside of him. Her voice was soft, like the smoothest of silk. Her tone was soothing like the feeling of a warm flame during a chilling night. Her eyes, even if they were clouded, shone with such kindness and- and-

And sadness.

“Wyrm…?”

The white charm piece in his hand pulsed once more.


End file.
